Growing Up Together
by wanderingducks
Summary: Going with the new idea that Bryan and David (New Normal) are Blaine's parents, they're experiencing all of the major points of his and Kurt's relationship with him *S4 spoilers later* Slightly AU Klaine Bravid, Rated T primarily for light language. Mostly drabbles, some short chapters, some longer.
1. He's Met a Boy

Bryan watched as his seventeen year old son practically danced up the stairs to his bedroom, humming Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" as he went.

"David?" he sighed, turning back to face his husband where he sat on the couch with the dog. "Are you sure we're old enough for this?"

"Old enough for what, Bry? We're not old. Never going to be old. You're young and beautiful."

Bryan gracefully lowered himself onto the couch next to David, curling into his husband's side and resting his head in the crook of the man's neck. "Old enough to watch our baby fall in love."

"What? Blaine's not in love, babe. He's just a kid who met another kid. Love's a long way away. After med school," David said defiantly.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Exactly. You aren't ready for it, either. And he may not be IN love yet, but he will be. I bet you anything. I know my baby boy, and I can tell you. He's going to find everything he never knew he was looking for in this new boy."

David shook his head. "You're overthinking it, Bry. Blaine's only seventeen. Let's just enjoy him being a pretty reasonable and easy teenager, okay? It'll be fine."

Bryan sat up and turned to David, placing his hand on his husband's cheek and leaning in. "Whatever you say, darling," he said, his lips barely brushing David's.

"mmhm," David mumbled, clearly losing track of the conversation, "I say kiss me, kay?"

"Always," Bryan replied easily, closing the distance and kissing his husband as though it were the first time, just like every time.


	2. Being in Love can Only Cause Trouble

The front door slammed behind him as Blaine stormed into the house, and he dropped his bag on the table in the entryway without stopping as he ran to the stairs, hoping to reach his room before his dads stopped him. Of course, with his day going as it was, he didn't get his wish, and his dad was on the couch watching television.

Bryan took one look at his son's face and jumped up, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. "David!" he called over his own shoulder, "I think you should join us in the living room! Now, please!"

Blaine rolled his eyes as his Pop's quick steps could be heard echoing through the hall. "Yeah, Bry, what's going – oh."

David stopped in his tracks when he saw the angry, tear-streaked face of his seventeen year old son. "Blaine? What's wrong, bud?"

"Nothing, Pop. Dad, let me go. I just want to go to my room. It's fine." Blaine tried to wrestle himself free of his Dad's hold, but Bryan held tight.

"No way, Blaine. Not until you tell us what's up. Here's how it's going to work. We are going to all sit and talk. You get to choose whether we make hot cocoa first or not. That's pretty much your only decision." Bryan pushed his son towards the kitchen, motioning with his head for his husband to follow.

"Come on, kid. You know you can't get past both of us. We're going to win any argument you try to make. May as well go ahead and give in and tell us so you can go to your room sooner," David pointed out as he and his boys sat at the kitchen island. "Now. Cocoa? Milk? Tea? What do you want? I'd offer you something stronger since you seem to need it, but that's illegal and wrong and totally not going to happen."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine. No, I don't want cocoa. I'm not five, Pop."

David raised his eyebrows and exchanged a look with Bryan. Blaine loved cocoa, always had. It was always the go-to drink when the kid was having a rotten day.

"Okay, Blaine. What's going on, hun?" Bryan pulled out the stool next to him for David to sit on as they both looked at their son expectantly.

"okay, okay," Blaine sighed, "you know how I told you about Kurt the other day? The guy who came and spied on the Warblers and we got coffee and he's gay, too, and he goes to McKinley in Lima and he's been having a really shitty time there with harassment and stuff?"

"Language, Blaine," David muttered, "but yes, we do. Go ahead. Does he have a boyfriend or something? Is that the problem?"

Blaine looked like David had just asked him to eat from the dog's food bowl. "Pop, I don't like him like that!"

Bryan and David just raised their eyebrows at one another, and then at Blaine. "Right. Sure. Okay, Blaine, so what is the point?" Bryan made it clear that neither of them believed him, but were letting him act as though he was right.

"The point is that it went too far today! That asshole Karofsky-"

"Language, Blaine!"

"Pop, seriously! It's the only effectual word in this case! That _fucking_ asshole _kissed _Kurt! Against his will! And then threatened to kill him!" Blaine was clearly reaching his breaking point now, tears in his eyes as his hands fisted on the counter in front of him.

"What?!" Bryan and David spoke together, their time together over the years showing as they had identical reactions, standing up and shouting out at the same time.

"See? I told you the language was justified."

"Not the point right now, Blaine. What happened, exactly, and how did you find out?" David was still clearly outraged, still standing with his fists on the counter.

"Okay. Kurt was standing in the hallway, texting me, and Karofsky came over and knocked his phone out of his hands and shoved him really hard into the lockers and walked away. He said something, but I don't remember what. Kurt got really mad and followed Karofsky into the guy's locker room and started yelling at him, telling him that no matter what Karofsky thought or did or said, Kurt wasn't going to change, and that even if Karofsky was gay, he isn't Kurt's type, because Kurt doesn't go for big idiot immature jocks."

Blaine was smiling a little at this point, and Bryan and David reluctantly smiled slightly, too, knowing - even if he hadn't quite figured it out yet – that Blaine was finding something special with this Kurt kid.

"So Karofsky started yelling at Kurt to shut up and go away, and got all up in Kurt's face, and Kurt told him to hit him, to go ahead, because punching him wouldn't make him less gay just like hitting Karofsky wouldn't make him less ignorant, and Karofsky grabbed Kurt and kissed him."

The smile had disappeared. In its place, a frown, a furrowed brow, and re-clenched fists.

"When Kurt pushed Karofsky off of him, Karofsky punched the locker and got back in Kurt's face and said that if he told anyone he'd kill him, and then walked away." Tears beginning to fall down Blaine's face, he continued his story. "And Kurt got up and found his phone and called me, and … okay, this isn't great but it was necessary…I left school and went to help him out. And we talked to Karofsky together and tried the whole 'we know it can be confusing, and we'd like to help if you're interested' play, but he just shoved me up against the wall and Kurt made him back off. And..yeah, that's it. So I'm gonna go now."

Taking advantage of his dad's shock, Blaine shoved away from the island and went up to his room. Bryan and David could hear the squeak of the bedsprings as Blaine obviously threw himself onto the bed.

Bryan was the first to break the silence. "That poor, poor boy."

David looked over at his husband and held his jaw between his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears Bryan hadn't known were there. "We raised a good one. I thought we had avoided Blaine having to deal with any more of this when we got him into Dalton, but I never thought that he'd fall for a kid in public school who would have it even worse. He's just taking all of Kurt's difficulties and taking them on himself, now. And there's nothing we can do to protect him from this one. But we can help him help Kurt."

Bryan looked at David sadly. "Any ideas? 'Cause I have to say, if this is one of those shitty – don't you dare tell me to watch my language, David – times in parenting when we're just supposed to sit by and watch our baby boy be hurt, I'm going to be really pissed off."

David leaned over and softly kissed Bryan on the forehead. "We'll just tell Blaine that we're always here for him to talk things out with, and if he ever wants to bring Kurt over for a talk or advice, we can do that, too. And wait while he falls in love."

"Well, that's inevitable. I was planning on that one, anyways. I wonder if this Kurt boy's cute. Only the best for our Blaine, you know."

"I know, Bry, I know."


	3. Author's note, sorry :(

Sorry guys, just a short author's note since I haven't done one in the first two chapters!

First, a disclaimer (since I've forgotten those, too!) I swear, I don't own Glee or The New Normal or any of the characters. Blaine and Kurt (and Karofsky, and any other Glee characters mentioned) belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Bryan and David (and I seriously doubt I'll bring in anyone else from TNN but hey…them too) belong to Ryan Murphy and NBC. There we go!

Also, thank you so much for all of the follows and favorites already! This is so exciting! :)

This story will probably beee….9 or 10 chapters total. Maybe more, if I decide to create a little future for Kurt and Blaine aside from 4x04. I haven't decided if I'm going to take it that far, yet. But at least 9 chapters. And I'm just going to go ahead and throw out that I'm a university student and do have a life, so I'll do the best I can at updating for you!

Thanks again for all the love so far, I'll try to keep it up!


	4. New Kid in School

**Heyy readers! So, since I've been forgetting...trying to get in the habit. If you recognize the name, I don't own them (unfortunately)...just borrowing these beautiful boys and their amazing lives for my brain to play with. :) Glee and The New Normal are all Ryan Murphy's. This would have been up sooner, but I started the next chapter and got about halfway through before I realized that I skipped this one ;) Now I have everything laid out so that shouldn't happen again. Good news is, Chapter 4 is almost finished, so it'll definitely be up this weekend! In the meantime, here's Chapter 3 - enjoy!**

* * *

"Really? Kurt! That is so incredible! Do you need help packing or anything? I can come early tomorrow and help you move in! This is going to be so exciting! Who are you livi- you have a SINGLE? That's so unfair! We will be practically living in your room, I hope you know that. Well, yeah, Wes is my roommate and he's cool, but we'd never, ever be alone because he's obsessed with us and would watch us like 24/7. So your room will be the go-to place. When we aren't in Warbler rehearsal. You are trying out for Warlbers, right? We need to pick a song for you! And I'll help you rehearse! Kurt this is going to be so, so cool!"

Bryan and David looked at each other from across the couch as they couldn't help but overhear every single word Blaine said on the phone. He was, of course, sitting in between them. They had paused the movie when his phone rang five minutes ago and were doing their best to wait patiently. The easy part was seeing Blaine happier than they had in months. The hard part was waiting to hear from him exactly what was going on.

Blaine took one look at each of his dads and blushed. "Kurt, sorry, I'm watching a movie with Dad and Pops. But call or text me if you want any help, okay? Great! I'll see you tomorrow, right? Bye Kurt!"

Blaine finally hung up and put his phone in his pocket, looking bashful. His dads gave him a knowing look. "Oh shut up," he said, even though they clearly hadn't said anything, "just push play, would you?"

"No, no," David said, "first tell us what's so exciting!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You two are like gossipy teenage girls."

"Yeah. Or two gay guys," Bryan deadpanned, causing both his husband and son to chuckle softly. "Come on, son, what happened?"

Blaine couldn't help it. He began to smile uncontrollably. Grinning like a fool, really. Bryan and David exchanged knowing looks again.

_Not in love – no feelings – just friends, my ass_, David thought. _This kid is so far gone in love it isn't even funny!_

"Blaine," David began sternly, ready to half-threaten his son if necessary to get the information out of him.

"Fine, fine! Kurt's coming to Dalton." It was obvious that Blaine tried to be calm and straightfaced, but he just couldn't manage it and his face broke into a grin once again.

"He is?" "That's great! When?" "Why?" "How are they managing that?" Bryan and David went back and forth, barely letting each other breathe before the next stepped in with another question.

Blaine held up his hands in a gesture for them to stop. "Guys, guys! God, chill. I'll explain it all. Yeah, he's coming to Dalton. He actually starts tomorrow! You know how Karofsky was suspended earlier for threatening Kurt? Well, he's coming back tomorrow, and Kurt has obviously been nervous about it but there's nothing else the board can do to help. Kurt's dad and his new stepmom Carole have decided to use the money they were going to use for their honeymoon to pay for some, and he actually got a scholarship because he's so good in school, so they'll be able to cover it."

By the end of his speech, Blaine was, once again, grinning from ear to ear, his eyes bright with joy. His fingers were tapping away on his jean-clad thighs and his knees were bouncing up and down.

David and Bryan reached around Blaine from either side and gave him a massive hug.

"We're really happy for both of you, bud," David mumbled over his son's head, "this is a great relief for Kurt and his parents and for you, we know. It was a relief for us when we got you into Dalton and we know how his parents must be feeling."

Bryan joined in with his husband, "we know that – even though you're _just friends_ – you've been worried about Kurt, and we're glad that this is a weight off your shoulders. No kid should have to deal with this, and you've kind of been through it twice by helping Kurt. We're glad that you'll both be catching a break."

Blaine wriggled out of his dads' grasp. "Thanks, you guys. I…I really want to watch this with you, I swear, but..um..."

David and Bryan laughed. "Go, Blaine," David said through a chuckle, "help him pack, pick out an audition song, whatever. Just make sure you don't overstay your welcome and call if you won't be home for dinner, okay?"

Blaine jumped up and hopped across the room, grabbing his wallet and keys from the table. "Thanks Dad, thanks Pops. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Say hi to Kurt and his parents for us!" the two men called in unison as their son walked out the door.

"Just friends, my ass," David voiced his earlier opinion as soon as the door slammed shut.

"Ha. Kurt's at Dalton now. They're practically living together. I give it a month before they get together," Bryan replied with a grin.

"Blainer's first love. We're all growing up, babe."

"Speak for yourself. I don't get old."

David leaned over and kissed his husband softly, smiling as their lips met. "You get wiser and more gorgeous with every passing day. I love you, Bryan."

Bryan grinned and met David's kiss with a stronger one of his own. "I love you too, babe."


	5. Seeking Advice

A/N: I swear, I don't own Glee or The New Normal or any of the characters. Blaine and Kurt (and Karofsky, and any other Glee characters mentioned) belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Bryan and David (and I seriously doubt I'll bring in anyone else from TNN but hey…them too) belong to Ryan Murphy and NBC. There we go!

* * *

_Am I selfish and a spotlight-hog? – B_

Bryan and David looked at each other from across their shared office as they each had gotten the same text message from Blaine.

"Any ideas, David?" Bryan raised his eyebrows at his husband.

"What? Why are you looking at me like this is my fault or something? Do you think that I seriously have a problem with people who are outgoing and talented and enjoy performing for others? I fell for you for a reason. He gets this from you, and I think it's an amazing thing." David rushed to defend himself before Bryan could even really accuse him of anything.

"Ohh, I know. It's just a sensitive topic. You know how much my slightly-masculine-sister likes to get on me about being attention-seeking."

David smiled at Bryan. "I have no idea what Blaine is talking about. You want to ask or shall I?"

"You do it. You clearly have a way with attention-seeking divas that no one else understands," Bryan teased happily.

David laughed and pulled out his phone, unlocking the screen as he walked over and sat in front of Bryan on the taller man's desk. "Okay…let's see."

_What are you talking about, son? You love to perform, always have. There's nothing wrong with that. – Pops_

Bryan and David waited impatiently for Blaine's reply, David moving so his legs were on either side of Bryan's and they were facing each other, David finally taller than his husband for once.

_Kurt's upset because I get all of the solos for the Warblers. I feel like maybe it's just normal jealousy, but…is he right? Maybe it isn't fair and I'm too used to getting them all and getting all of the attention in the group. _ – _B_

"Oh. It's a BOY again. Damn boys." Bryan rolled his eyes when David read him the text message. Of course Blaine was stressing because of Kurt. Yet another sign that his son had more than just friendly feelings for this new boy.

David chuckled and put a hand at the base of Bryan's neck, not daring to tangle his fingers in the soft brown hair, despite how much he loved to. He knew he would get in trouble and, even though it would be worth the yelling match, they needed to help Blaine right now. So he simply let his hand rest, brushing his fingers along the back of Bryan's neck, enjoying the sigh he received from his husband in response. "Well, babe, I don't even know where to start on this one. I can kind of see Kurt's point. Although Blaine absolutely does deserve solos – he has an incredible voice that he somehow got from you – it isn't fair of the council to automatically give them all to him without considering the plethora of talented boys they have at their disposal. I would assume that Kurt is quite the talented singer, and probably a bit of a diva as well, so he's taking it slightly more personally than he should."

Bryan sighed. He hated to judge their son or to ever have to tell Blaine that he was in the wrong, but he was pretty sure that David was right about this one. "You're probably right, hun. I just…I don't want to discourage him from taking advantage of his talent, or encourage him to place so much importance on what some boy is saying. It sounds like he's mostly concerned that _Kurt_ has a problem, not that he is actually self-centered."

"God. When did our son become a complicated teenager swamped in drama? Life was so much easier before he met a boy." David pulled his phone back out and opened the conversation between himself and Blaine, his fingers hovering over the touchscreen keyboard.

"um…where to start? Let's see…" David thought out loud as he began a reply to his son.

_Blaine. You are an incredibly talented young man, and you deserve every solo you get. Kurt may have a point, though, that the Warbler council automatically jumps to you for every solo, when there are plenty of others in the Warblers who are just as deserving of those solos as you are. We don't want you to worry about it just because KURT_ _said it, though. Would you be as concerned if Wes or David had suggested that you get too many solos? – Pops_

David held his phone out to Bryan for approval before sending the text to Blaine, and returned his hands to his husband's head, this time gathering the courage to twist his fingers in the brown locks at the nape of Bryan's neck and at his temples.

Bryan gave David a half-hearted glare, clearly too content with the makeshift massage he was receiving to worry about his hair at this point. He hummed in pleasure and leaned into the strength of David's hands. "You know," he murmured happily, "I'm really glad that, if I have to deal with crazy teenage drama all over again, I have you here to help me out with it. I'm so glad that I have you, and that we decided to have Blaine together. And I love you."

David grinned slipped his hands down to Bryan's jaw, tilting his face up as he leant down to meet him in a soft, chaste, but slow kiss.

Bryan smiled into the kiss and let his mouth drop open, grinning wider when David took advantage of it and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues twisted together for just a second when David's phone beeped obnoxiously, signaling a new text from their son.

Bryan groaned. "Talk about a mood killer, getting new information from your son about his budding romance while you're trying to make out with your husband."

David laughed happily and opened the new message, reading it aloud to Bryan.

…_you're right, I guess. I can see where Kurt's coming from, but I guess if I'm being honest I wouldn't have even thought of it if anyone else had said it. I just don't know what to do, though. He'll never … no, nevermind. – B_

Bryan sighed loudly. "Let me finish that sentence for him. 'He'll never like me back if he thinks I'm always taking solos from him!' That boy is so far in love and he doesn't even realize it."

"Alright," David muttered, "One last shot at getting through our dense son's head."

_Look, Blaine. We won't push you to actually DO anything if you don't want to. But we know you, and we can tell that what you feel for Kurt is more than just friendship. You wouldn't be this concerned about his opinion if you were just friends, and you talk about him and to him constantly. If it's so important to you that he knows you care about what he said to you today, talk to the council about doing a duet instead of a solo, and suggest that Kurt get to audition or something. It will show Kurt that you aren't self-centered, which you aren't, and that you want him to be involved both in the Warblers and in your life. Keep us posted, bud. We love you. – Pops_

Blaine's response was immediate.

_You're right, Pops. I have an idea. Thanks. XO – B_


	6. Candles

**I know, I spoiled you guys early on by updating so often! But I've been busy with classes and homework and then I just got STUCK on this one. So I got it out as soon as I could. The next will be out this weekend, hopefully :)  
Once again, I do not own Glee or The New Normal or Blaine or Kurt or Bryan or David or the subplot that was originally Glee's idea. I'm just having a little fun on the Glee/New Normal playground :) **

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon and Bryan was working on the newest script in his personally designed office when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dad. What do you think of the song "Candles" by Hey Monday?"

"Hello to you, too, Blaine. I miss you too. How are you?"

Bryan could hear his son sigh heavily on the other end of the line. "Sorry, Dad, I'm just kind of in a hurry. I miss you too. I'm hanging in there, I guess. Coming up with an idea. How are you doing?"

Bryan chuckled lightly. "It's okay, son. I'm glad you're doing alright. I'm fine, too, working hard on a new and amazing script, of course."

"Cool. So. Hey Monday song?"

Bryan rolled his eyes at his son's impatience. "Yes, Blaine. It's a fine song. What about it?"

"Do you like it? Would you like if Pops sang it to you or asked you to sing it with him? Is it, like, nice or romantic or sweet or something?"

If there was ever a time Bryan wished his husband didn't work, now was one of them. He wished more than anything that David was home to share an excited, shocked look over their son's obvious decision to 'make a move' on this boy he had _obviously_ had a crush on for months. _My baby boy really is growing up now_, he thought with a bittersweet feeling.

"Well, Blainers, aside from the fact that your Pops cannot sing, at all, I don't really know. It's kind of…heartbreaking, I think. It's a beautiful song, with strong, beautiful lyrics, and it's nicely eclectic – not too "Top 40" or mainstream – but I wouldn't really see it as a romantic song. Isn't it mostly about how someone can finally stand alone without the other person?"

There was a bit of a pause on the other line, and Bryan was just about to call out, making sure Blaine was still there with him, when his son finally responded. "Yeah, I guess. But…I think that might kind of be the point. He – nevermind. It's not –"

"Blaine." Bryan interrupted, knowing this was something his son had to say, "I promise, that at least this one time, I won't tease you for whatever you're about to say. I think it's important for you to get out your feelings. You never really tell anyone what's going on inside your head, and I think it would be helpful and good for you. So I promise, for right now, I won't talk until you're ready for me to say something, and even then, I swear that I won't make fun of you. I may have something constructive to say, but I will not ever make fun of you for feeling something real and true, especially about another person. Okay?"

Bryan heard the teenager sigh and swore he could hear him smile when he spoke.

"Yeah, okay Dad. So…I think that's the point of the song as a duet with hi-with someone you care about. He- Kurt doesn't need me. He doesn't need anyone, really. He's strong and amazing and independent and proud of who he is, without anyone else's help or approval. That's what I think is so incredible about him. But the idea is that even though someone can be strong and doesn't need anyone else, especially a significant other, you want to be with that person anyways, because they make you happy. And…I don't know if I'm as strong as Kurt, yet. Maybe I am. But even if I'm not, I feel like I might be stronger when I'm with him, maybe. Because I think I'm falling for him, Dad."

Bryan was silent, quiet tears rolling down his cheeks as he grinned.

"Dad? Are – Dad, are you still there? You can talk now, you know. I've been done for like two minutes. It's okay to say something. Did that sound stupid? Damn, I knew it would. This is why I can't do this, Dad! I can't tell him! I'm going to sound stupid and he's just going to laugh at me or walk away or something, and even if I can't have him as my boyfriend I at least can have him as my friend – I…I _need _him, Dad. I can't lose him! I can't say anything. I'll just keep pretending there's nothing there. I can't risk the friendship. God, Dad would you please interrupt me now before I really start to have a panic att-"

"Blaine!"

Blaine finally stopped ranting, panicking, when Bryan jumped in to calm him.

"Okay. Take a deep breath, and keep breathing while I give you some comments, okay?" Bryan didn't even wait for a response, knowing he likely wouldn't get one as his son was too preoccupied with panicking. "First, I am so happy that you've found someone who makes you feel strong and beautiful and happy, because you deserve to have that kind of person. Second, everything – absolutely every word – was absolutely beautiful and perfect. Third, I think that Kurt, unlike me, might actually get from the beginning why you chose 'Candles', because he seems smart in that way, but if he doesn't, I'm sure he'll love that explanation because anyone with a heart would appreciate that. Fourth, I seriously, completely doubt that you'll lose your friendship with him. I believe that you two have such a solid foundation as friends, that even if you do become more than friends – which you will, don't panic – you will still be friends at the very core, which is the very most important part of a relationship with anyone."

Now Blaine was the silent one. Bryan waited, wishing he could see his son's face at this moment, to know if he needed to comfort his baby boy.

"Blaine? Bud, you there? You doing okay?"

"I…yeah, Dad. I'm here. Thanks. For everything, okay? I know I don't say it much, but thanks to you and to Pops for everything you do for me and for showing me a good relationship. I love you guys."

Bryan grinned yet again, tears welling up once more. "You're welcome, Blainers. Thanks for giving us someone to add to our family, someone else to love. We're always here, you got that?"

"I got it, Dad. I- uh, I'm gonna go talk to Kurt now, I think. But…I'll call you later, okay?"

Bryan could hear the hesitation and nerves in his son's voice and smiled. "Do me a favor and wait at least an hour to call. Your Pops will be really upset if he misses both this conversation and the one I know we're all going to love later today. Because Kurt's going to love whatever you have to say, and it's all going to work out for you both. I know it."

Blaine's breath was shaking as he agreed. "Okay. One hour at least. Got it. God I'm so nervous. What if he –"

"He'll love you, Blaine. Take a deep breath and go tell Kurt how you really feel. I'll talk to you later."

"Right. Thanks, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, baby boy."

* * *

One hour and 2 minutes later exactly, Bryan found himself sitting on the kitchen counter while his husband cooked, telling him word-for-word the conversation he had had with Blaine that afternoon, when the phone rang.

Bryan's eyes lit up as he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Blaine. "Daviiiiid! This is it this is it this is it!" He jumped off the counter and grabbed David's hand, pulling him away from the stove and to the couch in the living room to sit next to him.

Hitting "accept", Bryan immediately put the phone on speaker so both he and David could listen to their son's news. _God, please let this be good news_.

"Hey, son!" David began, realizing that Bryan was a little over-excited at the moment. "How are you do-"

"I kissed him." Blaine sounded breathless, and Bryan and David exchanged a grin as tears came to both sets of eyes.

"I'm sorry, kissed who?" Bryan played coy and David rolled his eyes at his husband, chuckling.

"Dad. Really?" Bryan laughed out loud at his son's exasperation.

"Sorry, son. Go ahead, tell us everything. How did it go?"

"Dad, Pops…it was amazing. I told him that I realized yesterday that I had been looking for him forever, and that he moved me, and then I kissed him. And he kissed me back. And it was the best feeling ever. And then I said that we should probably practice, and he said 'I thought we were', so obviously I kissed him again. And then we talked for a long time and we're together and when do you want to meet him?"

Bryan and David both laughed, elated. "Oh, Blainers, we are so, so happy for you." David was eager to get in on this conversation, having missed the earlier one of the day. "We would love to meet him any time you're both ready. Nothing would make us happier than to meet the boy who is making you so incredibly happy."

"I am. I am _so_ happy, Pops."

"Blaine, go spend time with your boy. Tell him he's welcome over for dinner or to spend the day here any time you both feel up to it. We love you and we're happy for you, but go spend time with your new boyfriend, okay?" Bryan couldn't stop grinning through his directions to his son.

"He's my boyfriend." Blaine sounded so in awe of the fact that David couldn't help but grin again.

"He sure is, bud. Tell him we're happy for him, too, okay? Everything else we have to say can wait until we actually meet him." David cracked his knuckles, joking but menacing at the same time.

"Pops, no, you can't scare him –"

"Bye, Blaine!" "Love you! Tell Kurt we say hi!"

"Dad, Pops, don't –"

David and Bryan hung up on their son, laughing and hugging each other as close as they could. David separated just enough so that he could move his head, bringing his and Bryan's mouths together in a gentle, happy, grinning kiss.


	7. Double Date?

Alright, guys. I'm having a rough time. I've always struggled with writer's block, and this time is no different. I had laid out the basic idea (like one-sentence basic) for each chapter, and I'm going through and thinking "I have **no**idea what to write for that". So I'm deviating a little bit. But still the same basic idea of one-shots of Bravid going through stuff with Klaine. I hope it still works out! Again, I'm a college student so life is always hectic, and I'm doing my best juggling writing this with writer's block and aaallll of my schoolwork (the last month of the semester is always the worst!). But I'm doing my best to keep it going for y'all – thanks for your patience!

* * *

Blaine brushed his hand over the kitchen countertop for the seventh time, wiping away the dust that wasn't there, then stood on his tip-toes to check his hair straighten his bowtie in the door of the microwave.

David and Bryan, sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, exchanged an amused look as they watched their son panic. "Blaine," Bryan said soothingly, "you really don't need to be so worried. We promise not to completely humiliate you."

"Yeaah," David drawled with a smirk, "we promise not to interrogate our baby boy's very first boyfriend."

Blaine's eyes grew wide and he shook his head quickly. "Guys, _please_," he begged, "please, _no_ baby pictures. And leave him alone! I didn't invite him over so he would break up with me because you're so weird and you were mean to him!" He looked at his phone again, checking for the dozenth time for a text or missed call from his boyfriend.

Bryan signed and stood up, taking his son's phone and placing it on the island. "Blaine, listen to me. We're just giving you a hard time. Yes, we will probably ask Kurt questions. We might even – unintentionally, because, believe it or not, we're happy that you have Kurt and we want you to continue to be as happy as you have been – embarrass you a little bit. But we're just excited to meet this wonderful boy who has changed your life."

Blaine reached for his phone, but David grabbed it first. "Blaine, honey. Kurt is fine. He'll be here. Lima is still a bit of a hike. He will call you – yes, your phone is on, you won't miss the call – if he needs anything, but you gave him detailed directions and he has a GPS and he won't need help. He'll be here soon. Sit down and relax."

"But maybe I should cle-"

"Blaine Devon Anderson. You have had us cleaning this damn house all weekend." Bryan finally gave in, and David laughed and pointed at their son, mouthing "you got middle-naaamed!"

"My house is spotless, as always," Bryan continued, "and there is nothing else you can clean or do. So sit down. You can sit here and talk to us or you can go turn on the TV, but there is nothing else you can do and nothing else you _have_ to do. Kurt loves you, and the state of your house or the perfection of your hair and bowtie and outfit today will not change that, I promise."

David was still chuckling. "You got in trouble…"

Blaine rolled his eyes at David before turning back to Bryan. "I'm sorry. I know the house looks great. I just want everything to be perfect. I know I'm freaking out. I'll try to tone it down."

"We know that you're excited and anxious, Blaine. We get it. You've met his parents, and now he's meeting yours. It's exciting and nerve-wracking all at the same time. But I promise it will all be okay. So just take a breather. Go play some piano or watch TV or something. We swear that we will wait and let you answer the door when he gets here. Go calm down a bit."

"Yeah…okay. I'm just gonna go to my room until he gets here. Thanks, guys."

Blaine walked away, grabbing his phone out of David's hand in a clearly practiced move as he left the kitchen.

Bryan and David waited until they heard their son's bedroom door close, and then burst out laughing. "Oh, that poor boy," Bryan said, "I can't believe he's so nervous! It's not like he's only known Kurt for a week. They were best friends before they started dating, and they've been together for a month!"

"I know, I know," David agreed, "But I remember how nervous I was to introduce you to my parents. More because of you than my parents. I was so desperate to impress you, and I was worried that if you didn't like who I was at home that you would decide you were too good for me. I think Blaine is probably the same way with Kurt. So it's funny, but I kind of get it."

Bryan grinned at his husband. "You could have never lost me. You had me from that first night in the bar. Nothing you or your parents could have done would have changed that." He leaned over the kitchen island, bracing his palms in the middle, to kiss David softly. "I love you," he said against David's mouth, "so much."

David grinned against the taller man's lips and put a hand on his jaw to pull him closer, kissing him again. "I love you too, babe."

The kiss continued, deep and loving but still chaste, until the doorbell rang tentatively – was it possible for a doorbell to be tentative? They smiled and sat back in their seats as footsteps could be heard pounding down the stairs.

"I'll get it!" Blaine yelled as he ran through the house. "Dad, Pops, stay where you are, okay? We'll come to you."

"Okay, little Blainers!" Bryan and David started laughing all over again when Blaine ran through the kitchen looking murderous.

"Please, _please_ forget that name. Just for the rest of the day? I'm begging you."

The couple rolled their eyes and nodded. "We'll do our best, Blaine. It's kind of instinct. But we promise to try not to embarrass you."

"Kay, good!" Blaine called as he jogged towards the door. Bryan and David heard the door open and smiled as they pretended not to eavesdrop on their son and his boyfriend.

"Hey, Blaine," the two older men heard an unknown and shaky voice begin, but they grinned when they heard their son's response.

"Hey, babe!" Blaine's voice lowered. "Look, Kurt, don't worry, don't be nervous. I think they'll actually be cool. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. If you're ever not comfortable, just let me know and we'll leave. I can explain it to them later and I think they'll get it. Don't worry about being rude or anything. Just be yourself and tell me if you need me to fix anything, okay?"

They heard a sigh and a hum of agreement, and a quick, soft, smacking sound and grinned at each other, grabbing one another's hand quickly as they heard the two teenagers walking towards the kitchen.

Blaine walked in first, pulling a tall, pale, elegant – clearly nervous-looking teenager behind him. The boy smiled timidly but held his head high, blue eyes shining. "Hi Mr. Anderson and Mr. Anderson. I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt dropped Blaine's hand and stepped forward, one hand clutching the strap of his leather shoulder bag, the other reaching out to shake their hands. "Thank you so much for having me over today. It's a pleasure to meet you, sirs."

Blaine leaned against the wall, one foot propped up against it so his knee was bent, beaming as his boyfriend amazed his fathers.

Bryan and David took turns shaking the new boy's hand, eyes slightly wide as they were impressed with the teen's composure and polite attitude.

David recovered first. "Kurt, it's nice to meet you, too. We're really glad that you were able to come over today! And please, call us David and Bryan. You can throw a "mister" in front of them if you want, but let's stick to first names, okay?"

Bryan joined his husband. "Seriously, Kurt. 'Mr. Anderson' makes me sound old. Bryan or none at all."

Kurt smiled apprehensively. "Thank you. I appreciate that. You have a beautiful home, from what I've seen so far. Did you two design it yourselves?"

"Aaand that's it. You've won Bry over. Congratulations, Kurt. I think the only person to beat your record is me – and I have a bit of an unfair advantage over you." David sounded genuinely impressed and winked as he finished his statement.

Bryan rolled his eyes and elbowed his husband in the ribs. "Stop it, David. I'm not that egotistical. Yes, Kurt, I designed everything. I may be a writer, but I daresay I have an eye for what flows and pops. Thank you very much."

Kurt smiled and glanced back at his boyfriend, who came forward and grabbed his hand. "Okay Dad, Pops, I'm going to give Kurt a tour, then do you guys want to watch a movie or something? We'll only be a few minutes. You can pick a few that you want and then we can choose from those?"

"You gonna show him your beedddrooooom?" Bryan waggled his eyebrows at the younger couple.

"Dad!" Blaine looked horrified and Kurt's face turned bright red as he looked down at his shoes, immediately dropping Blaine's hand.

David took his turn to elbow his husband. "Bryan, leave the boys alone. Blaine, show Kurt any room you want, but doors stay open. We'll be ready for a movie in 15, okay?"

Still red in the face, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him away. "Yeah, Pops, okay. We'll be down in a few."

As the teenagers walked out of the kitchen, Bryan and David looked at one another. "I can't believe you said that, Bry!" David looked simultaneously shocked and amused.

"Please, you thought it was hilarious. Especially Blaine's reaction." Bryan replied, a smug smile on his face. "Now let's see how many hysterically inappropriate movies we can pick to make them even more uncomfortable, shall we?"

David laughed and pulled his husband in for a kiss. "How about we just stick with Disney, babe?"

Bryan sighed. "You're no fun. Fine. I'll watch Disney. But if those two sing every single duet, I might have to switch it for The Hangover."

The two laughed and walked, arms around each other's waist, toward the living room to pick out a movie for their first double-date with their son.

* * *

Well...I don't love it. But, again, writer's block, and I felt bad for waiting so long to update, especially when the updates were so frequent earlier. I'm just going to throw out again that I'm losing all direction with this one, so I might not have as many chapters as I thought, but I'll see what I can do. Also, this next month is going to kill me, so updates might not be too frequent, either. Just be patient with me. Thanks for everything so far! 3


End file.
